


Panic At The Disco

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "At a mundane club?"•In which there's a demon outbreak at a club•Warning; love, fluff, cursing





	Panic At The Disco

"Hey y/n. Where are you going?" Simon asked. Y/n knew he was a vampire and honestly she believed it. She had her own secrets. "Work. I got a job as a bartender at the new club on seventh." She replied pulling on her jacket. "Okay. Be safe." She waved bye to her brother and left the house. Her walk was very quick as she made it to the club. It was already full of people dancing and music blaring. She took off her jacket and got behind the counter. "Can I get a margarita?" She began her work of a long night.

"Demons are heading towards a club on seventh." Alec spoke. "At a mundane club?" Jace asked. "Yes. Meaning we should hurry." Isabelle said gathering equipment. They all quickly left the institute and made their way to the club. Luckily it wasn't too far from the institute. 

About an hour into her shift she got a weird feeling. Demons. She finished making the drink quickly. Just as people entered the door she casts a spell. "congelare!" All mundanes in the club froze making the demons noticeable. The group of shadowhunters stared at the girl before the demons started attacking. Of course they'd try and blend in at a club.

Y/n shot a spell at a demon. Purple smoke hit the demon and turned him into dust. Alec shot an arrow at the other vamporizing it. Y/n finally noticed the shadowhunters. "Fuck." Y/n mumbled as a demon threw a knife hit the wall of alcohol behind her. There were only two left but they were armed. "bandire!" She shot at the final two them disappearing. She huffed casting a spell to fix the broken bottles and partially destroyed club.

"Warlock working at a mundane club?" Alec asked. "Lived a mundane life." She shrugged. "Y/n why didn't you tell me you were a warlock?" Clary asked. "Wait you know her?" Jace asked a confused look spreading on his face. "That's Simon's little sister." "Uh by like five minutes." "You're twins with Simon Lewis?" Isabelle asked. "Y/n Lewis. Nice to meet you." She introduced. She looked at the frozen club. "Want to hide your weapons back her and have a few drinks? On me." Jace immediately agreed and tossed her his knife. She placed in a cabinet behind the counter. The others agreed and all weapons were stored safely. 

"scongelare!" She spoke as most of purple came out and everyone was unfrozen and went on with their night. "How did they realize they were frozen?" Alec asked. "Don't know." She shrugged. She made a beer for Jace. "You look like a beer guy." She said sliding it to him. She made Isabelle and Clary a fruity cocktail. They all went off to a table to enjoy their night. "And what would you like? Can't really figured you out raven hair." She spoke leaning against the table. "I'll just take a beer." She smiled and got him a frosty glass of beer.

"So twins with the vampire. How's that?" Alec asked as y/n made herself a margarita. "It's nice. He's an over protective brother even more than usual." Alec gave a small laugh. "So what's your name? I never got it." Y/n spoke. "It's Alec, Alec Lightwood." Y/n smiled. "Nice to meet you Alexander." Their chat continued for a while stopping every now and then for y/n to serve drinks.

"Should we leave him?" Jace asked Izzy. The group looked at y/n and Alec having a great time chatting together. "Yeah. He'll come home when he's done." The group left leaving Alec. "Seems your friends left." Y/n pointed at the empty table. "That's fine. I'm enjoying talking to you." He smiled. "Well i get off in an hour. We'll glamour you weapons and you can take them with you." Y/n spoke. He nodded. An hour and many drinks later  y/n's shift was over. Y/n quietly glamoured the weapons and grabbed them out. The two make their way to the institute. She helped him place away the weapons. 

"Wanna chat some more before you head home?" Alec asked slightly tipsy. "Yeah. I should probably sober up before I walk home." Y/n followed Alec to his room. She stepped into the room, Alec behind her. Alec drew a rune on the door before shutting and locking it. He pushed y/n onto the door pulling her into a kiss. Y/n's breath hitched as Alec's body pressed against hers. Alec began kissing down her neck. "Alec~." She moaned out. She flinched slightly. Alec immediately stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Sorry when I get a little excited well." She looked up at him. Purple cat eyes looked at him replacing her hazel ones. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful." He gently grabbed her face and she smiled and she pulled him into  a kiss.

He began kissing down her neck once more. He ran his hands under her shirt, leaving a nice mark on her neck. He pulled y/n's shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. He picked her up and pushed her onto the bed. He kissed down her chest causing y/n's heart race. She mumbled curses as Alec kissed her stomach pulling down her jeans in one quick motion. Y/n pulled Alec's shirt over his head before admiring the runes all over him. She ran her finger over one of them. He laughed gently.

Y/n grabbed his wrist and flipped them over so Alec was on the bottom. She sat in his lap as he was pushed onto the bed. She lightly moved her hips causing Alec to groan. She bit her lip gently moving more. "If you keep doing that I won't hold back anymore." His eyes were full of lust as y/n remained the cat eyes. "Oh really?" She asked. Alec pushed her down on the bed and unbuckled his belt slipping off his jeans to reveal his hard cock throbbing under his boxers.

"Please Alec." Y/n begged. "As you wish." He pulled down his boxers along with y/n's underwear. He pressed his tip against his dripping core. She bit her lip as he pushed in. She threw her head back in pleasure. She arched her back as he continued to thrust. She gripped his raven locks pulling them lightly as they both got close to their climax. "Fuck~." She cursed as she climaxed onto Alec's cock. Not but seconds later he released into y/n with a groan. He laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over the two. She cuddled into Alec's chest. Her eyes settled back to normal. Before anyone could sleep the two fell asleep. 

•

Y/n walked out of the shower wearing one of Alec's slightly bigger shirt and a pair of his jeans which fit pretty well. "Well don't you look you so cute." He spoke. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well they are your clothes." He kisses her cheek lightly. "Let's get some breakfast and I'll walk you home. Okay?" She nodded. He walked out of the room y/n following. They walked into the kitchen where the whole group was. "Need a hair tie?" Isabelle asked with a small smirk on her face. "Please." She tossed y/n a hair tie and she placed her hair up into a messy bun.

"So what happened after we left?" Clary asked. "Things." She replied. Alec shook his head lightly at her response. "Hey you shouldn't be laughing. Just wait till Simon finds out. He is a vampire." Jace spoke. "I can take him." He smiled. "Yet you can't take teasing. I see." Jace made a gagging sound and the girls laughed. Y/n could get used to them.


End file.
